


Shaken Faith

by lunabelieves



Series: The Sixty Seven Chevy 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Summary: Based on this [link] by twistedtuesday.deviantart.com. I once said I'd get around to writing something to go with it, but never did.Till today.
Series: The Sixty Seven Chevy 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876588
Kudos: 2





	Shaken Faith

Shaken Faith

A few days and still, it hadn't sunk in yet. Still she struggled with the emotions raging inside. Diana had hoped that after a few days, the hurt and ache of what happened would go away and she could move on, especially once she had left the down in her rearview mirror.

Dean had never discussed this part of the job. They had talked through a hundred scenarios, him preparing her for almost anything she could come up against, but for some reason, he had shielded her from this. Protected her heart to the fact that some times, good didn't prevail in time and some lives were lost.

Life, in this case.

Diana could still see herself grabbing hold of the girl's hand, trying to pull her off the dock. Something twisting below the girl in the water before she was lost to its icy depths  
A kelpie, it had been. Legendary fey that lived in the water and tried to drown anyone who dared to ride it. But the legends hadn't said that they would come onto dry land and look for victims. That this particular beast would hook a young lonely girl who's parents were in the middle of a heated custody battle. Ask her if she wanted to get away.

The girl was so young, She thought. Only twelve, still holding on to a bit of childhood innocence and yet she had been as distant as any teenager. Untrusting of Diana's warnings or offers to help.

Hey,

She didn't need to look over to know that Dean had manifested beside her, a look of sorrow on his own face.

It wasn't your fault.

"Like hell it wasn't," She argued. "I should have done more-"

You did all you could. You stopped it, he insisted.

"After the fact."

Diana, please. We can't save everyone. We're not Superman.

"Well, I didn't sign on for people's lives, kids lives, to slip through my fingers."

She was crying now, tears staining her face as the ghost watched. If he wanted to reach out and comfort her, he showed no sign of actually doing so. She needed her space for now.

She'd come around.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.deviantart.com/twistedtuesday/art/Just-Too-Much-124262741


End file.
